The Good Queen
by readintherain
Summary: A collection of short stories about Solange and the girl she was before she became the Snow Queen.
1. Flashback

**Author's Note: This is just a collection of short stories about Solange before she became the Snow Queen. This first chapter is a little different from the rest because the others aren't flashbacks. I hope you enjoy them!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the world nor the characters of the Ever Afters series.**

"Sol!" My sister ran over to me, arms open wide. I scooped her up in a hug.

"I was only gone a couple of days, Punzy!"

"It was FOREVER!" she exclaimed, squeezing me tight. "So what happened?" She let go and looked at me, eyes dancing with excitement. "Tell me everything! How you defeated the ogre, your journey through Atlantis, and-" She grinned. "How things are with Sebastian!"

"There's nothing between me and Seb, okay?"

"Suuure," she said in a way that meant she really didn't believe me.

"I'm serious!"

"Oh, fine, if you want to just ignore true love!"

"It's not true love! It's just friendship!" I insisted.

She huffed. "Okay, you're just friends. Happy?'

I laughed. "You know I'm happy whenever I'm with you!"

"Me too." She plopped onto the ground and patted next to her. "Now tell me!" Smiling, I sat down.

As soon as I touched the earth, I was yanked into the present. My sister stood before me, worry and sadness etched on her face like one who had seen the worst that the world had to offer.

"Hello, Sol," she said, but gone was the exuberant girl I had once known.

"Hello, Punzy," I replied. I was not the same either and sometimes I was not entirely sure if I had changed for the better.

"I'm sorry to make you remember what we once had, but it is imperative that you stop this madness."

"Memories are things of the past," I replied derisively. "Only the present can hurt me."

She looked at me for a second. "Do you truly believe that?"

Of course I didn't, but most of my life I'd had to bury my feelings and put up a front of ruthlessness, hatred, and cunning. I had done things that would make most people have lifetimes of guilt, said things that destroyed the "sticks and stones" theory, and thought that perhaps in another time, my life could have been different. Remembering only brought pain, though, so I had made myself forget. Made myself never think of what I had been. Until today. So I looked at her and buried my feelings, weighing them down with hate until I felt no more. Then, calmly I replied. "Yes, yes I do."

She sighed. "I do not wish to do this sister, but you leave me no choice." She closed her eyes and for a second I thought she would implant me in another memory but instead the only door in this small room opened. I was surprised. The only people who knew about this meeting were she and I, and I had placed magical seals all around.

"That shouldn't be possible," I muttered, stirring my magic to fight.

Then someone stepped through the door whom I'd thought was gone forever and my whole world fell apart.

"Solange? Is that you?"

"Seb?"


	2. An Unexpected Gesture

"Mildred!" I shouted to my best friend. "Hurry up!"

"Coming," she panted, hiking up her ridiculously puffy dress.

"Why do you even wear those?" I asked, pointing to the outfit.

She reached me, face red from exertion and wheezed, "They're EAS regulated!"

I snorted. "They don't enforce that! I run around in pants every day!" I elbowed her. "You should try them sometimes."

She was so scandalized, she couldn't even speak. After a couple of seconds of her goldfish impersonation, I laughed. "I'm just joking. It wouldn't kill you to break a rule once in awhile, though."

"I break rules!" she huffed indignantly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really, tell me the last time you broke one."

"Well, umm, let's see... Oh! At the Table of Never-ending Refills last week, I took three tarts instead of the two I was supposed to!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "Of course, I didn't see the sign and confessed to someone when I found out about it-they said it was okay-but it still counts!"

I sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Mil?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're like a mini adult already! You need to loosen up!"

She sniffed. "Well excuse me if I respect authority."

"I do too, but you don't need to ALL the time! In fact, here's what I'm-" I broke off. "Seb!" I waved and he walked over.

"Whoa, what's wrong, Grubb?" he asked, looking at Mildred.

"Well, SOMEBODY thinks I'm too uptight," she said, purposely ignoring me.

"I didn't say that! I just think you should relax a bit. That's why Seb and I-"

She groaned. "Both of you? I don't have a choice do I because even if I resist you'll drag me into your cockamamie plan."

We both grinned at her.

"See you at six then, Millie," Sebastian called as he walked away.

"Don't call me that!"

I started laughing but quickly turned it into a coughing fit. She eyed me suspiciously.

"We'll meet at six outside the library, okay?"

She sighed. "Fine." Her tone made it very clear that she was not happy about this.

"Bye!" I said walking in the direction of the staff's quarters to pick up something I needed. Once she was out of earshot I added, "Millie."

Forty minutes later, we were all gathered outside of the library's doors.

"You showed up!" Seb exclaimed.

"Yes," Mildred replied stiffly. "I decided you two needed to see that I'm not some stuck up rule follower!"

As we waited for the clock to strike six, Seb and I sat against the wall. Mildred observed us critically.

"In the EAS handbook Section 5 Row 2 it says girls and boys should stay at least eight inches apart."

"You memorized the handbook?!" he asked, incredulous.

She sniffed. "You never know when it will come in handy." She stared pointedly at us and with a sigh I scooted over. For some reason, I felt a little disappointed. That couldn't be because of Seb right? He was just my friend, practically a brother, I tried to assure myself but a small part of me-never mind. I shook my head to clear it and turned my attention to Mildred.

"You know," I remarked, "I would not be surprised if you became the next Director."

"Humph. That would be the worst job ever, and you know why? Because I'd have to deal with people like you two."

"Aww, we're not that bad," Seb said then grinned. "Millie." I snickered and Mildred sighed exasperatedly.

"Honestly it's like taking care of little kids."

We both opened our mouths to reply but right then the clock struck six.

"Well, it's time to go!" Seb jumped up and offered me his hand. As he helped me up, my hand tingled. Shut up hand, I thought angrily, he's just a friend. "Sol?"

I jumped. "What?"

"Do you have the thing?"

"Wha-oh yeah, right here." I pulled a bottle out of my pocket and waved it.

"Let me see that!" Mildred grabbed the bottle and inspected it. "Super-stick magic glue,".she read then looked up at us. "No, we're not, right?"

We grinned. "Ah, c'mon, they have the unstick spell, it'll just be really funny to watch Rumpy try to open the tale book!"

"Oh, why did I ever agree to this!" she moaned.

In response, I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me as we entered the library. Quietly the three of us slipped through the bookshelves until we reached a large table where the current tale volume sat. I carefully opened the large book and pulled out the glue.

"Wait," Seb said suddenly. He started flipping through the book.

"What are you doing?" Mildred hissed, her eyes huge.

"Chances like this don't come every day!" he responded. "I just want to read some of the stories!"

"Yeah, Mildred, don't you want to see them?" I cajoled.

"Well, maybe," she admitted.

"Then, let's see what have!" Seb turned to the Table of Contents and started reading. "The Goose Girl, Jack and the Beanstalk, could you guys believe that kid got the Beanstalk?"

"Yeah, if he was annoying before, he's unbearable now!" Mildred exclaimed. We both stared at her and she shrugged. "He is!"

I started laughing and she clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Someone might hear you! Sebastian just keep reading please."

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. Aladdin, Pinocchio, and-" He paused, staring at the book as if he couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What is it?" I questioned.

He swallowed. "The Tale of Solange de Chateies."

"What?! Let me see that!" He scooted over and I leaned over the book. He wasn't lying, there was my name in script, proclaiming my tale. I quickly flipped through the pages until I reached where it started. There in full color was a picture of me as an ten year old, standing under the Tree of Hope. "That's-that's the first day I went to EAS! They've known about this for three years and they didn't tell me!" I was suddenly very angry at a whole bunch of people: the Canon, the Director, Rumpy, etc.

Seb peered at the page. "Huh, so it is. Mind if I look through this?"

I shook my head and walked over to the far wall I sat against it, trying to digest all of this.

A few minutes later Mildred joined me. "So you got your Tale," she said, sitting next to me.

"Uh huh."

She sighed. "Well I'm glad we did this even though I'll have a spot on my record." That was a lot coming from her. To Mildred, the record was everything.

I tried to comfort her. "They might not find out it's us, you know."

She shook her head. "That book records everything. Thoughts, actions, all of it."

"All of-" A thought had just occurred to me, about certain "interesting" thoughts I'd had earlier. Thoughts about the very same person who was looking through the book right now. "Hey, Mildred, we should probably go. I'm going to grab Seb, okay?"

She wholeheartedly agreed with that plan and headed for the door while I cautiously approached the table with the book. Thankfully he looked to be in the middle of our adventures, not recent. "Seb, let's go. We don't want to be caught."

He nodded and looked up. "After one thing, okay?" I waited as he closed the book and walked over to me.

"Ready?" He nodded and then did something completely unexpected. I pride myself on being prepared for almost anything, but nothing can really prepare you for your best friend kissing you. He pulled away from me. "I had to do that," he said, smiled at me, then walked away. Seb, he just... kissed me. What? I would think it hadn't happened, was just a figment of my imagination, but my buzzing head said otherwise. Really what were you supposed to do in these types of situations?

While I was mulling this over, Mildred called, "Solange! Hurry up!"

"C-coming!" I shouted back and shuffled to the door. Seb grinned at me and I felt my face grow hot. On the way back, I could barely say a sentence to him without stumbling over my words. Seriously, when did I become like one of THOSE girls?

We said our goodbyes and parted ways. As I walked to my apartment, I couldn't stop thinking about what happened at the library, especially one happening. So what does one do when your best friend wants to be more than that? Well, I reasoned, isn't that what everyone always wants? To be with their best friend? Taking off my shoes, I climbed into bed. As I drifted off, I thought to myself that perhaps it wasn't the worst thing in the world. About, well, you already know.


	3. A Monumental Mistake

"Well, you've put me in quite a pickle haven't you, dear?" the sorceress asked, leering at me.

I stayed silent.

"What to do? What to do?" She tapped on the cottage walls. Then, apparently getting an idea, she snapped her fingers. "I know! My garden decor has been sadly lacking. One of you would be a great addition. Perhaps your little friend?" She looked over at Mildred who was trussed and gagged.

Her eyes widened and she let out a muffled, "Mmph!"

I stepped forward. "Arica, I think we both know you want me. She has nothing to do with this." I tried to keep my voice from trembling.

She laughed. "My poor misguided child. I'm not here for you!"

This confused me. "Then what do you want?"

"Oh, it's not about what I want it's what those who pay me want. And what they want isn't you, it's your spirit to be broken!"

"Who are your employers? And why do they want me broken?" I demanded.

"Honey, you're in no position to bargain here. I'm just going to shatter you, and in my experience, the best way to do that is to destroy your friends! Now, Mildred, dear, try to look happy, you're going to be on display after all!" Mildred snarled. "No, no, that's not good at all!"

I was close to panicking by now. There was no way that I could see both of us getting out alive. So, I decided, the one that didn't would have to be me.

"Ugly flower lady?" I called and Arica turned around, eyes glittering angrily. "I don't know who these people were but obviously they hated you?"

"What?" It was her turn to be confused.

"Well, you know, a few days ago, EAS got a letter saying something about how we should assemble a backup team to accompany us. Something about a sorceress kidnapping us. Which I guess is you!" Arica just looked at me for a second. Then she started laughing. The small amount of hope I had evaporated. Shaking from laughter, she pointed at me. "You almost got me there! Very creative! But we both know there is no backup coming and I'm going to turn Miss Grubb into a lawn gnome. Minus the pointy hat of course."

This was it, I was going to lose her, I thought. But Fate always has a strange way of working. This day was proof of that.

"Actually, I'm the backup," a voice behind her said, and she jumped nearly six inches. I took this as a chance to get next to Mildred. I started untying her bonds as the sorceress whirled around.

"Who are you?"

"Wolfgang Sebastian Brauhm," he announced. "Seb to my friends. But you, ma'am are most definitely no friend of mine." He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her heart. "Now, I must ask you to free the young ladies."

Arica grumbled. "No. Why should I?" By now, Mildred was free.

"Because if you don't, this very sharp blade will slip between your ribs."

"You do have a way with words don't you?" she remarked dryly. Mildred and I hurried out the back door while she was distracted. Once we were safe, I peered through the window.

Seb still had the sword pointed at her, but Arica was muttering some sort of incantation. He only smiled though. I saw a faint shimmer as the spell traveled toward him, but then it stopped.

"Wha-what is this?" she spluttered.

Holding up his hand, he explained how this marvelous ring he was wearing had been crafted by the Queen of Fairies, thus making him impervious to magical harm while he wore it.

Arica slumped, defeated. Then she caught a glimpse of me through the window. A small sly smile crossed her lips. Heart pounding, I dropped out of sight. What was she going to do to me? A few minutes later when Seb exited cottage, though, nothing had happened, so I guessed I was safe. We walked out of the gate and into EAS. He had apparently gotten one of the powerful magic doers to set up a DoorTrek there. As soon as we were through, Mildred ran off to talk to the Canon and I threw my arms around him.

"Wait one second. This thing always hurts my finger, it's like 5 pounds!" He slid the ring off of his fingers and slipped it into his pocket. "There we go." Now he embraced me.

"You saved us," I whispered.

"It's part of my job description, isn't it?" he joked. Then he started coughing.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded but kept coughing. "C-c-cold." He started trembling.

"It's eighty degrees! Let's get you to the nurses." I started to walk him in the direction of the infirmary but he resisted and shook his head.

"Not much time."

"Time for what?"

He smiled sadly, like he knew something I didn't. "She got me. I thought she couldn't, but someone she did. I love you, Sol," he said.

"I love- what's going on?" Seb's face was turning an alarming shade of gray. I touched him. He was cold and hard. Like stone. She had turned him into a rock! But how? The ring it should have protected him! My mind flashed back. Her smile when she saw me. How she cast a second spell. On-on me. She must have known he would take the ring off. That I would touch him.

"No, no, no!" This did not happen! There was a way to fix it! I knew there was! One of the most powerful forms of magic was True Love's Kiss, right? I was nearly hysterical as I kissed him. Nothing happened. And right and then I knew that nothing would happen. That Seb would be stuck as a statue forever. So I vowed revenge. I vowed that if it was the last thing I did, I would kill Arica. And right then, my heart started to harden, started becoming the heart of a ruthless queen, the Snow Queen.


End file.
